


I'm Not Gay!

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Stony Stories/Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Demon Tony Stark, M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony, a demon, goes to a bar hoping to get lucky when a sexy blond catches his eye. But he's afraid the guy will be straight as fuck.Luckily, Tony knows how to make even the most homophobic person in the world spread their legs for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Stories/Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099157
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	I'm Not Gay!

Tony Stark was on his sixth drink of scotch as his eyes searched the bar for someone he could have some...fun...with tonight.

Unfortunately, there weren't that many good looking people there.

Well, there were a lot of hot women, that's for sure. Especially the one that kept looking his way, sending him flirting looks. Some blond, but he wasn't really in the mood to pleasure some hot lady tonight. He felt more like bending a sexy man over and fucking him senseless.

There was one man that seemed like a good target. The sexy blond talking to his friends at a nearby table. He had a nice build, very muscular. He seemed to be the submissive type.

But he had to be straight as a fucking pole. There was no way he was gay. Luckily for Tony he could make even the most homophobic guy in the world spread their legs for him.

Tony downed the last of the scotch as he stood up a little unsteadily. His tail wrapped around the leg of the stool leg so he wouldn't fall out of reflex. He stretched his wings carefully that were invisible to the mortal eye.

He quickly unwrapped his tail and made his way over to the group with the blond male in it.

He stopped in front of the group making the one with glasses, look up.

"Can we help you?" He asked kindly.

Tony smiled. "Hi, I was just wondering if I could join you? It's kinda boring sitting at the bar with no company," he asked politely.

The guy looked at his friends who shrugged. The brown haired guy with his arm around the redhead woman's shoulder grinned. "Sure, you can sit with us! The more the merrier right?"

"Except it's not Christmas," the redhead said.

Tony frowned. "So is that a yes or...?"

The blond shook his head. "No, you can sit with us. She's just being sarcastic."

The redhead rolled her eyes, but didn't object, so Tony pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So, what's your name?" The one with glasses asked.

"Tony. Tony Stark", he said smoothly.

He nodded. "Bruce Banner. That's Clint Barton," he said pointing at the brown haired guy who waved, "The one next to him is Natasha Romanoff," he pointed to the redhead, "and that's Steve Rogers," he finished, pointing to the blond who gave him a small smile, which Tony instantly returned.

"So what are you all doing here? Special occasion or just for fun?" Tony asked conversationally.

"Nah, we're trying to get Steve laid," Clint grinned. Steve's face went red.

"Shut up, Clint! We're here because we need a break, not...not _that_!" He said flustered.

Tony had a small smirk on his face. If he got all hot and bothered just talking about sex, he couldn't wait to see how hot he would be during sex. Tony had to force himself not to lick his lips at the thought.

"Well, if that's true you might just get lucky tonight, Rogers," Tony said grinning and showing off his perfect white teeth.

Tony caught Steve's blue eyes and wink at him. Steve's eyes widened slightly as he looked away, trying and failing to control the redness of his face. Tony chuckled.

The night went on with a lot of talk. Clint kept trying to kiss Natasha after his seventh or eighth drink, while Natasha whacked him every time he tried. Bruce wasn't having too much to drink as he was apparently the designated driver and Tony kept ordering them drinks and basically eye fucking Steve.

The blond was trying his hardest not to notice the way Tony was watching him, but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so. Especially when he smirked at him like that, almost as if he knew what he was thinking.

Steve swallowed as Tony sent him another flirtatious smirk.

He quickly stood up and announced that he needed to use the restroom. He knew Tony was watching him leave but he didn't care. He just needed to get away before he did something he'd regret.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing his face with water to make the redness go away. He put his hands on the edge of the sink looking up at his reflection.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_ He thought. _'Why do I feel this way? It's just some guy! It's not like I like him, do I? I'm not gay! I-I can't be!'_

He shook his head squeezing his eyes shut tight as he pushed himself away from the mirror.

He looked up at the mirror again and nearly shouted in surprise as he whipped around to face Tony who was standing right behind him.

"You okay?" Tony asked, seeming concerned though his smirk gave him away.

"W-what are you doing here?" Steve yelp, his voice high pitched. Dammit!

Tony chuckled. "You seem a little uncomfortable," he said, stepping toward Steve who took a quick step back.

"I-um, I'm just, uh," Steve stuttered over his words as he backed up the more Tony stepped towards him, til his back hit the sink. His hands grabbed the edge of the sink instinctively as Tony invaded his personal space, way too close for comfort.

But he had to admit Tony was a good looking guy. With his messy brown hair, that rather muscular body, that devilish smirk of his and those beautiful caramel eyes that seemed to draw him in. Wait, what?!

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, smirking. Steve gulped at Tonys intense gaze.

Gods, he was hot! Oh no. "N-no."

Tony smirked even wider if that were possible. "You sure?" He whispered, leaning closer to Steve who's eyes widened.

_'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm_ _not_ _-!'_

Then Tony's lips were pressed against his and all thoughts flew from Steve's mind.

Before Steve could even register what was happening Tony pushed his tongue into his mouth and Steve suddenly found himself caring less and less about who was kissing him and just hoping it wouldn't end. He even kissed back!

Tony ran his tongue along Steve's drawing a satisfactory moan from the blonds mouth. Tony suddenly pulled away making Steve whine. _'What is wrong with me!'_ Steve thought frustratedly.

Tony chuckled as if he could sense Steve's conflicted thoughts. "What's wrong _Steven_?" He purred using Steve's full name. How did he even know his full name? "Feeling a little gay?"

Steve choked on his words. "N-no! I-I'm not g-gay!"

Tony grinned. "Really? Cause that's not what your little friend is telling me."

Steve realised with utter horror that he had a hard on. Oh crap! What the hell was happening to him? Why was Tony affecting him like this? And why was he starting to not even care and just let it happen. So what if he was gay?

"Uh, Tony!" He groaned and said man grinned winningly.

"Yes, Steven?"

Steve shivered at the lust filled voice used on his full name. "I-I need—"

Tony's grin widened. "Need what, baby? Use your words."

Steve swallowed nervously. "You!" He blurted out. "I-I need you!"

Tony gave Steve a devilish smile. He grabbed Steve's shirt collar pulling him into a rough messy kiss, but Steve didn't care. He just wanted Tony.

The brown haired man pushed the blond against the wall, shoving his tongue back into Steve's mouth. Steve moaned into the kiss arousing Tony even more.

Tony stepped back and sat on the counter, his feet still touching the floor. He beckoned Steve to him and when in reach he pulled Steve closer to him before pressing his lips on the youngers.

Steve tensed but found the kiss actually gentle this time round. He kissed back, moaning slightly which made Tony wrap his arms around Steve's waist and pull him into his lap.

Steve pulled away from the kiss and looked at Tony a little apprehensive.

Tony gave him a soft smile that made Steve a little more at ease as one of Tony's hands went from his waist down to Steve's jean zipper that he wore.

"Wait!" Steve said, panicking.

Tony stopped glancing up at him. Steve bit his lip embarrassed. "I, uh ... I've never actually done anything like this before", he rushed out and Tony grinned.

"I know Steven. Relax, okay? I'll show you how, just trust me," he purred, slowly coaxing Steve into a more calm state.

Finally Steve nodded letting Tony continue.

Steve still felt a bit nervous but tried not to think about it as Tony pulled the zipper down and pushed a hand into Steve's jocks.

Steve moaned feeling Tony's warm hands wrap around his cock, pulling it out of its confinement. Tony reconnected their lips as his hand started to rub Steve's length making it hard.

Moans spilled from Steve's mouth as he found himself bucking up into Tony's hand. Tony held his hip with one hand so he wouldn't fall back as he jacked Steve off.

"Feel good?" Tony asked and Steve nodded, moaning.

Tony grinned and quickly pulled off Steve's jeans and jocks completely.

Steve blushed slightly looking away shyly but Tony just licked his lips and turned Steve's face back towards his and kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth.

Tony managed to get his own pants and jocks off one handed and Steve felt Tony's cock suddenly rub up against his own and moaned into Tony's mouth.

Tony groaned loudly when his cock rubbed against Steve's. He took the jar of lubricant from his jacket pocket, unscrewing the cap and dipping his fingers into it. Once he was sure he had enough lube on his fingers he reached behind Steve and slowly pushed one finger into his ass.

Steve jumped slightly when he had felt Tony push a finger into his entrance but it felt so good that he didn't stop Tony. He even pushed onto the finger, taking it in further.

When Steve pushed back onto his finger he carefully pushed a second in making Steve moan again. He started scissoring Steve open, pushing his fingers in and out at a steady pace.

When Tony thought Steve was ready he would add another. A third, then a forth. He used his other hand to slather his growing erection with the lubricant.

By that point Steve was practically begging Tony for more and Tony gladly obliged.

He pulled his fingers from Steve's fairly stretched hole making Steve whine from the loss.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll fill you up with something bigger," Tony promised smirking and Steve moaned wantonly not caring about how he was submitting to Tony.

Tony held Steve's waist and raised him up on his lap slightly and held his own cock below Steve's entrance before slowly lowering him down on his member.

Steve's eyes went wide as Tony's cock stretched his hole, letting out a breathy moan as he was lowered onto it.

"God's, you're tight!" Tony groaned as his cock pushed into Steve's tight warm heat.

"Oh, Tony!" Steve pushed himself down the rest of the way, taking Tony's whole cock into his hole.

Tony wasn't prepared for that.

"Oh fuck! Steve!" He moaned trying to stop himself from outright fucking Steve senseless.

Steve slowly raised himself up almost all the way off Tony's cock before falling back down on it again.

"Fuck," Tony breathed as Steve began to speed up the pace.

Steve bounced in his lap, panting and holding onto Tony's shoulders so he wouldn't fall back even though Tony was holding his waist with both hands in a bruising grip.

Tony's hands travelled down Steve's back to the blonds ass and squeezed it harshly. Steve fell onto Tony's cock in shock feeling as Tony needed the flesh under his fingers.

Tony groaned, bucking up as Steve shaking raised himself up again and dropped back down.

"T-Tony, I'm-I'm close!" Steve warned as he struggled to lift himself again. Tony held his hands under Steve's ass and helped loft him only to drop back down again with a gasp.

Tony rearranged his sitting position before lifting Steve again and letting him fall back on his length. Steve made a strangled yelp as Tony's cock managed to hit his prostate making pleasure spark through him to his own dick and it pushed him over the edge.

He came with a shout all over their stomachs, gripping Tony's shoulders tight as he rode out his orgasm. Tony quickly came after pulling the limp Steve to his chest as he filled Steve's hole with his seed.

When Tony was finished he gently pulled out of the blond still holding him to his chest. Steve was panting hard as he looked up at Tony and blushed, feeling come dripping from his hole.

Tony grinned. "Maybe we should clean you up, huh?"

Steve quickly nodded scrambling out of Tony's lap. He got cleaned up as quickly as he could and managed to get all his clothes back on within a few minutes. Steve sighed when he was fully dressed which turned into a yelp as an arm wrapped around his waist from behind.

"So," Tony's voice said, nipping at his neck and making Steve gasp with pleasure, "sure you're not gay?"

Steve blushed hard as he turned to face Tony who kept his arms around his waist. Before Steve could stop himself he lurched forward and pressed his lips to Tony's.

It was a heated kiss to say the least but for Steve it was over too quick. Tony gave a smirk at the whine Steve made when he pulled away. "I'll take that as a no?"

Steve shook his head. "I c-can't be gay! I can't! I'm Christian! I could go to hell for this!"

Tony muffled his laughter because he knew that wouldn't help the situation at all. "Let me tell you a secret," he said, leaning close to Steve's ear.

Steve tensed at the breath on his ear waiting for what Tony was going to say.

"You just had sex with a demon."

Steve froze as Tony stepped back a smirk on his face.

"Y-you're lying!" Steve stuttered out.

Tony gave a short laugh. "Am I?" He asked watching the blue eyes go wide with fear. "I guess you'll never know for sure, will we Steven?" He purred before walking past the blond knowing he was being watched as he left.

Just before he walked out the door he allowed his wings and tail to become viable for a moment long enough for Steve to see them and left.

Tony joined the others back at the table who didn't seem to have noticed his absence or Steve's at all though that was probably because most of them were drunk. Natasha had even allowed Clint to give her a small kiss.

Five minutes later, Steve came back to the table and the others decided to call it a night. They offered to drive Tony home but he declined saying he would call a cab (a limo more like).

Steve glanced at Tony on the way out and Tony's eyes went wide in shock. Just for a quarter of a second, so fast human eyes wouldn't have comprehended it, pure white wings had appeared on Steve's back.

Then he was gone leaving Tony to stare at the doorway of the pub in stunned silence. Slowly a grin formed on his face.

He had fucked an angel.


End file.
